The invention relates to a deflecting device for an offset frontal collision for motor vehicles, the front end of which vehicles has a left and a right longitudinal member, the deflecting device being arranged in front of a front wheel and protecting the front wheel in the event of a collision. An offset frontal collision is to be understood as meaning a frontal collision in which the colliding vehicles move toward each other with directional vectors which are substantially parallel but are offset laterally in relation to one another. The collision zone is therefore only a lateral part of the front end of the vehicle.
In vehicles, this lateral part of the front end of the vehicle in front of the passenger compartment is usually less rigid than the central part in front of the passenger compartment and also absorbs less collision energy, resulting in considerable deformations of the passenger compartment. In particular, there is the risk of the particular wheel penetrating the passenger compartment. Furthermore, in the case of collisions of this type, a particularly hazardous phenomenon also occurs: even in the event of a relatively small offset, the collision-side front wheels of the two vehicles become interlocked; one wheel at least of the one vehicle collides with the wheel suspension of the other, and vice versa. As a result, the wheels are not only subject to particularly severe longitudinal forces which push them into the passenger compartment, but the two vehicles are connected at least partially to each other in an interlocking manner and are thus prevented from passing each other by. In addition, the two interlocked vehicles are jointly also caused to twist about the vertical axis.
This phenomenon is known in the literature under the term “interlocking”. DE 195 32 858 A1 discloses, as a countermeasure, designing the front bumper to be greatly rounded in the side region, in plan view, and to be sufficiently rigid that it prevents the collision-side front wheels from coming into contact and causes the two vehicles to pass each other by. It is conceivable that the bumper may never be strong enough for this purpose at the collision speeds customary nowadays. In addition, the bumper also has to satisfy other safety requirements which run counter to it: a collision surface which is as wide as possible for non entirely overlapping offset frontal collision and apportioned yielding in the event of a collision with a pedestrian.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,436 furthermore discloses providing, in front of and behind the front wheels, approximately vertical deflecting plates which are aligned and curved in the horizontal in such a manner that they positively pivot the wheel inward in the event of a collision. However, these deflecting plates are also constructed in a very heavy manner if they are actually to have this effect, and they likewise require a particularly heavy bumper involving the abovementioned disadvantages. However, above all, the effect of the front deflecting plate is inadequate for kinematic reasons: if it is arranged at a sufficient distance in front of the wheel and does not extend over the outer vertical boundary surface of the wheel, its outer end pivots inward on a circular arc. It then touches the wheel within its outer vertical boundary surface and can no longer grasp it and pivot it inward. On the contrary, it destroys the wheel and the deflecting action does not occur.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 2,519,429 discloses a bumper, on the swept-back parts of which, which are fixed on the vehicle, deflectors are fitted which are displaceable counter to the force of a tension spring in order to push the vehicle laterally away from the obstacle. From a certain displacement to the rear, the deflectors tip to the rear. In the process, they only bear against a point of the part fixed on the vehicle, and are therefore freely movable and cannot absorb or exert any force. Since the deflector is freely movable, there is no kinematic chain which could cause a wheel, either a wheel of the dedicated vehicle or of its collision counterpart, to turn in. In addition, in the event of an offset frontal collision, that part of the bumper which is fixed on the vehicle will deform in such a manner that it presses the wheel situated behind it into the vehicle. However, it is precisely such an intrusion which is to be prevented.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 2,508,836 discloses a bumper, to the parts of which, which are fixed on the vehicle, deflectors which are swept-back toward the front are fitted in order to deflect oncoming bodies. For this purpose, the deflectors are connected displaceably in their longitudinal direction at a point in the vicinity of their outer end to a crossmember, which is supported in relation to the vehicle via spring cups, and are connected to one another at their front end. In the event of a collision between the two displaceable supports, the two deflectors are jointly pressed in toward the crossmember and are therefore brought into their extended position and the spring cups are pressed in. The special case of a collision outside one of the two displaceable supports is not provided for and is not discussed.
The invention is based on the object of reliably bringing about an engagement embracing the front wheel concerned in order to deflect the impact directed from a colliding vehicle away from the front wheel concerned, and to do this with a minimal outlay on construction.